


Undercurrent

by VkFujan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Compilation, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, things you said when
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: Undercurrent - noun1. A tendency underlying or at variance with the obvious or superficial significance of words, actions, etc.:Even in his friendliest remarks, one could sense an undercurrent of hostility.2. A current, as of air or water, that flows below the upper currents or surface.A compilation of Saphael one-shots referring to the "Things You Said Theme" from thistumblr post





	1. Things You Said At 1 Am

**Author's Note:**

> First, there are 60 prompts in that post, it will be out of the post's numbered order, dunno if I will make all of them some I will arrange together
> 
> Second: I will update tags as I post here. No fixed schedule to posting cause yeah I suck, also any trigger warnings will come in the notes at the beginning, please be safe fledglings
> 
> Third: I DID NOT read the books NOR saw the second season, if I put anything here blunty wrong lemme know, spoil me rotten so I can fix it
> 
> From the tumblr post: http://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things
> 
> At last, hope you will enjoy as much as I am

Despite the romantic trope in movies, with couples sneaking out and having deep conversations in the dead of night, at one am we were always more than awake.  
I usually kept busy solving matters; I didn’t want to fail as a leader. Always buried in papers and phone calls and meetings and people and The Clave and accords and blood stock and safety and everyone’s location.

So I didn’t noticed when you snuck up on me.  
But I felt your hands on my shoulders and your chin on top of my head.  
And you waited until I unfroze, from the shock, under you.  
You slid your hands from my shoulders to my arms and back, and kissed the nape of my neck.

You said “Raph, you’ve been working too much.”

Stubbornly, I muttered an “I’m the leader of the clan, I can’t slack.”

You asked, breath in my ear, “What are ten minutes in eternity?”

I didn’t answer and you took my silence as condescension, and it was.  
What were ten minutes out of work, if spent with the love of your existence?

“What do you want then, fledgling?”  
A little impatience in my tone, because I couldn’t let it through me, I couldn’t let you hear the fondness in my voice.

“Just to feel you. If you want, of course.”

I nodded as you turned around my chair and, facing me, sat on my lap.

And you were so tall already that, like this, my head barely reached your shoulder, but you didn’t care.

With our chests perfectly fit against each other, you crossed your arms behind my back and Dios…

I needed this… I needed you…

And it took me a moment to hug you back, wrap my arms on your waist and melt against you.

But I did and, oh, when I did it..

In the back of my mind, I missed you all the time. Missed your light in my darkest corners.

As the clock in the hallway rang one am, you leaned in my ear and whispered “ _Thank you._ ”

Guess you, despite being bright as you are, missed me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the next one won't be this short?


	2. Things You Said Through Your Teeth

They never expected the fight to break loose like that, but it did, nevertheless. In the middle of the night, when the moon was full and high in the sky, two opposites were clashing. The DuMort’s vampires where winning the fight against the feral gang that had been killing senseless and gathering attention from The Clave.

But the scene… It was despairing.

The air reeked of blood, snarls and hissing composed the melody. Even if the DuMorters were only injured, body parts were everywhere and ash was gathering on the floor. Simon were better at fighting now than he did, years earlier, when Raphael took him as his disciple. Still, he had that one weakness, he looked out for the ones he cared. Distracted, he had a clawed hand wrapped against his neck in time to look to the other side of the battlefield, straight into Raphael’s eyes.

One instant he was too far and Simon was going to die, this time for sure.

All the young vampire wanted was to hold Raphael close again, breathe in his earthy scent mixed with husky cologne that he wore so much. Feel his cold skin against his and trace his scars, watch the way Raphael melted under his touch. A tough cover with a tender heart.

He could only think of kissing Raphael goodbye when his head was snapped.

The older vampire took less than a second to move, but still it wasn’t enough. When he reached for Simon, his head already had been tore halfway from his neck.

Raphael saw black then red.

 

When Simon came into his senses, Lily was beside him in bed.

“Lily, what happened? Where is Raphael?”

“You almost got killed, baby. And I finally got Raphael to sleep after one week sat on this chair, that’s where he is.”

“I’ve been out for a week? Wow… How is everyone? I only remember the battle and-“  
And the tight grip on his neck, Raphael’s eyes looking at him with despair and a lacerating pain. A faint desire to kiss Raphael still lingering on his mind.

“He went feral. One moment he was running to you and then we all heard the snap of your neck. Everything went silent for a moment and Raphael growled like I never seen him before.”

Lily recalled everything, how Raphael dug into the vampire that hurt Simon and teared them in half; how he took the dead heart in his hand and dried the blood from there before crushing it.

“In a few minutes, he took down the remaining ferals and had to be held down by the clan. I swear, Simon, never do something like this again. If anything ever happens to you we are losing Raphael too, and we can’t afford it.”

“Is not like I snapped my head on my own, you know…”

“You don’t understand.”

Lily closed her eyes for a second and suddenly she was in the middle of that hell all over again, the reeking air and horrible sight; Raphael's silhouette arched forward, hands as claws and teeth gritted so strong blood flowed from his gums. For a second, the sky was red.

“ _Que Dios tenga piedad de su alma_ ”

He advanced towards his enemies.

“ _Porque yo no tendré._ ”

He released his jaw, baring his fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May God have mercy on your soul, because I won't have."
> 
> Raph snapping for Simon keeps my skin clear my crops watered

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
